User blog:Elgb333/Jason Bourne vs Daniel Lamb
These two have been screwed in the head, screwed in their lives, and screwed a lot of people...literally. The two of the most psychologically tormented killer in fictional history, collides to show who is the best assassin, and the best killer. Jason Bourne, the amnesiaic CIA agent turned fugitive, who tries to live a normal life while making the hunters, the hunted, versus, Dr. Daniel Lamb, scientist who joined a military experiment that merged his mind with Leo Kasper, a different personality who is also an expert assassin and serial killer. Jason Bourne Jason Bourne, or David Webb, is the fictional main character in the Bourne novel and movie series. I'll be using the film version because it's the most well known version. In the films, David Webb was born in Nixa, Missouri. He was a Captain in the U.S. Army Special Forces, a Roman Catholic, and his Social Security Number is 829-63-1204. Other details vary in different parts of the trilogy: his blood type is O- on his dog tags but A+ in his induction report, and numerous birth dates are given, including August 21, 1971 on his file in Supremacy and September 13, 1970, as indicated by his various files in Ultimatum, although September 13, 1970 is his real birthday, since the first birthday file was actually a code given to him as an New York address, 415 East 71st Street. In 1997, around 5 years before losing his memory, Webb volunteered for Operation Treadstone, a top-secret CIA project under which he endured behavioral modification, shaping him into a malleable asset after succumbing him to break his spirit, forcing him to stay awake for days and barely having anything to eat. His first test was to kill a man, after which he was informed that his transformation into Jason Bourne was complete. He initially refused to shoot the unknown man under the pretense that he wasn't given a reason why he was to do so, but after persuasion he capitulated and killed the subject. Once his training was complete, Bourne was deployed as a highly trained assassin for a variety of missions all involving lethal action. He completed his missions mechanically, without knowledge of his subjects' identities or the crimes they had allegedly committed. His first assignment was in Berlin and it was off-the-records in case he fails the attempt. He staged it as a murder-suicide after the target's wife caught him. His official records state that his first task was in Vienna. A turning point in his life was when he was deployed in France to kill an African dictator named Wombosi. He infiltrated his yacht posing with a fake alias, and one night, he was prepared to kill him, but he saw his target in the company of his children, and he was unable to gun him down. Bourne aborted his mission, and was shot in the back twice while attempting to escape, and fell into the Mediterrean Sea. He woke up on an Italian fishing ship that rescued him with severe Retrograde amnesia, and was unable to remember anything. He ends up on a quest to find who he is and also to live a life of his own. But enemies from both sides attack him, leaving Bourne no choice but to fight back. Daniel Lamb Dr. Daniel Lamb was a scientist with the Pickman Project but ended up locked away in the Dixmor Asylum for the Criminally Insane for six years, before escaping during a power outage. Daniel has a second personality in his mind by the name of Leo, a psychopathic killer who "helps" Daniel in killing everyone the Project sends after him. He is also the protagonist of Manhunt 2, a game many named as the most violent video game in history. Daniel was born on May 29th, 19631 and lived in San Fierro until he graduated from San Fierro University in 1985 with a degree in biochemistry. A year later he found work as lab technician for Green and Becker Pharmaceuticals Inc. and worked there for three years. After that, in 1989 he became a research associate for McKenzie Druchner Inc. until he begun working for the Project. He became one of the top scientists for the Pickman Project and invented a drug called Cortexa. He was married and had two kids, a girl and a boy, but at some point went into great debt and volunteered for an Military experiment, which his family disapproved. He had a second personality planted in his mind artificially called Leo Kasper; who is actually containing the personality and experiences of an assassin and serial killer. Daniel and Leo then had a series of killings from missions and own selfishness, and has killed from mercenaries to even SWATS and US Army, while Leo attempts to gain control. But Danny with the help of Dr. Whyte, finally gets rid of Leo. Daniel finally lives a new life. Weapons Jason Bourne Daniel Lamb X-Factors Bloodthirst: JB: 80 DL: 98 Jason Bourne is no stone cold killer. He doesn't kill in front of kids, and is a rather a goody two-shoes in Lustbader's novels. ALthough Daniel feels remorse, Leo takes control and will kill anyone as brutal and bloody as it gets. Lamb also has a bigger number casulties than Bourne. Stealth: JB: 95 DL: 99 Although Bourne is ab;e to blend in and be undected, this is nothing compared to Lamb's ability to hide in the shadows with little to zero noise. Strategy and Tactics: JB: 99 DL: 92 I give the edge to Bourne because he is a latheral thinker. His kills and evasions are very well-planned and well-executed. Lamb maybe a serial killer who can use any material and any environment as a weapon, Bourne's accomplishments outweighs Lamb's. Notes * Battle ends June 6 * Battle takes place in a suburban neighborhood. Votes must be formal. I decide if a vote will be counted or not. Category:Blog posts